His Eyes RW
by kataang412
Summary: After leaving that story in the dumps for a year, I have returned to re-write it! Go check it out and tell me what you think! R


**His Eyes Re-Write**

**Before we begin, I want to tell you a story.**

**I created _His Eyes_ almost a year ago and when I finished writing it, I wanted to write more of it, but during writing of the second part I suddenly wanted to change the ages and I came up with a cool story line for the first part with the age change. Unfortunatly, I am extremely lazy when it comes to my fanfiction and very busy when it comes to school so I abandoned all hope of creating a parallel to_ His Eyes_. I am proud to say that I finally got around to re-writing it. So if you are familiar with the Original _His Eyes _here are some changes that have been made:**

**1) All ages are the same again as they were in the show**

**2) Toph is not Katara's friend but will eventually come in as Aang's friend.**

**3) Aang is the only bender although he still needs teachers for technique and discipline, but the teachers themselves can not bend.**

**4) You do NOT need to read the Original story to read this one. It is a complete re-write.**

**5) This version is possibly going to be longer.**

**6) Avatar The Last Airbender does not belong to me but to a very brilliant group of people over at Paramount and Nickelodeon.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

_Left, right, left, right. _Walking along the sandy beach of Lake Loagi is not all it's cracked up to be. There are seashells, pointy rocks and sharp sticks. If your not watching where your going these keepsakes can become a terrible burden; well, to your feet, especially if they are bare as Katara's is.

_Left, right. _Does she know where she is going? ...Not really. She knows her summer vacation is off to a rough start though. Her friend, Zuko's grandfather passed away last week, while he was out of the country. She didn't really know what to say to him when he came back and she and her brother, Sokka, went to the funeral to see him. Actually, all of her friends are having a bit of a bad summer. Sokka has to work the entire summer, as does Zuko (after his grieving period is over), Suki has to babysit her brat-of-a-sister as her parents went on a cruise, and Song and Ty Lee are both going to a camp where they complain there is no good-looking boys and the showers only produce cold water.

And Katara? _Left, right, left, right. _She gets to spend the entire summer alone, because everyone else is busy or away. So, walking along the sandy beach of Lack Loagi is not all it's cracked up to be. Especially if your very anticipated summer is looking to be just an ordinary, piece of crap summer and nothing exciting is EVER going to happen!

Katara, after thinking all these things, became angry. "What's the point anymore?" she trailed off the beach and into the cold lake water. The water was a dark blue, the setting sun reflecting to the beach all the way from the horizon. Water. It makes her feel alive. Suddenly something bumped against her ankle. She looked down and picked it up.

"A shoe?" she asked the stone cold water. She had picked up an old, water-logged running shoe. Who knows where it came from? As far as she knew, people didn't swim with their shoes on. Another item followed the shoe slamming into the lakeshore with the waves. She ran a few feet ahead to claim it before it was brought back into the water. "A hat." Not just any hat, an old, tattered, orange baseball cap. With her collection of clothing in her arms, Katara ran down the beach, hoping to find other shards of clothing that could help her figure out who these belonged to.

The beach was vacant, of any person or anything thing. So slowly and reluctantly, the teenager began her walk back to the road, with a fist full of shoe and hat. When she reached the wooden fence that divides the beach parking lot from the sand, she dropped the two items in the sand. "If these are important to someone, they will come back for them." With one more look at the setting sun, she turned away from the beach and headed across the parking lot.

As she exited a car pulled into an empty parking space behind her. Curious to see who was in the car, she turned her head to look behind her. An old man in sunglasses stepped out of the silver Sedan and walked toward the beach. Katara hung back by his car, her curiosity climbing by the second. The old man stood, admired the sunset for a moment, then pulled out a pair of binoculars. Katara stood, waiting and watching for a few minutes, as the man searched through binoculars up and down the beach. She watched him take a clumsy step forward and almost trip over the shoe she had dropped. She took a deep breath in, when the man bended over with a crack she could hear all the way across the parking lot, and picked up the small sized shoe, running his hand over it. He picked up the cap too and shuffled back to his car, immediately driving off.

Katara breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath after she quickly had to cover herself in the bush. She didn't want to be caught for spying. After making sure the car was out of site, she left her hiding place.

"Is he gone?" a small voice asked behind her. Katara jumped into the air, lost her balance and fell to the concrete floor of the sidewalk. "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" A boy jumped out of the bush and knelt beside her, offering his hand. She waved him off and pulled herself up. "Honest, I didn't mean to scare you," he said, holding his hands back defensively.

Katara grunted as she stood up. Her back was sore from falling, and her right ankle was pulsing. She must of twisted it falling. "Yeah, whatever. I'm fine," she said to him, embarrassed about her painful fall. She took a step forward but yelled in shock when her knee caved. She reached out with her hands, hoping to grab something and regain her balance. Suddenly two hands were on her shoulders and her body collided with another. The boy was standing in front of her, his hands supporting her shoulders.

"Maybe I should walk you back, so you don't fall again," he suggested shyly. Katara shook her head and averted her eyes to the ground, making more interest of their shoes than him, or at least her shoes and his shoe, as he was only wearing one... wait. Could that shoe...? No. I couldn't be.

"No, way," Katara whispered but the boy took it as a rejection of his invitation. His shy smile disappeared into a frown and he let her go moving out of the way for her to continue walking.

"Sorry, again, that I scared you," he said. Katara nodded to him and tested out her knee again before putting her weight on it. It held. She took a few steps forward and looked back at the boy. He had turned toward the lake.

"_Stupid curiosity,_" the teen said under her breath. "Hey!" she called to the boy. He turned around and Katara noticed for the first time the way the setting sunlight gleamed in his eyes. "You wanna walk me home? It's getting a little dark," she said holding out her arm. The boy smiled brightly and fell in step beside her.

"My name is Katara," she said.

"Aang," the boy said.

* * *

**Just an A/N: I didn't want to mention it in the story as Holland doesn't exist... but Aang's orange hat has the Dutch flag on it! World Cup today - Holland vs Spain... GO HOLLAND!**

Aang 3 U!

Aang: ? 0_o ?


End file.
